drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raymondluxuryacht
Hi Hey, I came by to check out your wiki -- it's looking great! You've done a lot of work on it so far. I've worked on a bunch of TV wikis... let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 22:32, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Glad to have you aboard! Right now, what I'm working on is fixing the redlinks (most of them are supposed to go to Wikipedia, so they'll need to be redirected there), and creating pages for the voice actors and the secondary characters.Raymondluxuryacht 00:40, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Captain Hero's name He makes his 12-year-old self fuck a hero sandwich twice during the episode, eliciting disgust from Letta Lame; the highschool kids decide to call him "Captain Hero" after seeing that. The episode ends with him uncovering the hero-fucking photo of his younger self with the intention to unwittingly humiliate himself by publishing the photo. In a nutshell - it's pretty much the essence of the plot and vital for the character history. 10:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) How Toot resembles the Columbia Pictures torch lady. Well for one thing, her hair is styled like the Columbia logo, and when I see Toot, that's who she reminds me of. And if you see an old movie on TCM made by said company, you'll know what I mean. thank you for your question -- 17:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the info. By the way, to link to a Wikipedia article, just type article name. I noticed you seemed to be having some trouble with this.Raymondluxuryacht 21:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) edit summaries - - How do I write a given summary for a certain edit? - - edit summaries - - How do I write a given summary for a certain edit?--Andrew S. Huebner 13:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) - - :The easiest way is to type it into the box that appears to the left of the "Save page" button when you edit.Raymondluxuryacht 23:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) - - new boardgame - - In case you didn't catch Drawn Together the other night, there's a new dvd box set complete with a boardgame now available where board games are sold. Probably at FYE, or something like that. --Andrew S. Huebner 14:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) - - Thank you - - for correcting my edits. Just looking through them and you catch a lot of mistakes I don't. Just wanted to give you a shout out! Mrfreakyinastar 22:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) - - :You're welcome! Thanks for starting the new articles.Raymondluxuryacht 04:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) - - Drawn Together Musical Piece - - hey - you seem to have made quite a few edits on this wiki, so I'm gonna go to you for this. There is a piece of music that plays when: The housemates are stapling "Lost" signs on the telephone pole in "Little Orphan Hero", it plays when Xander & Spanky are playing in the medical waste dump in "Foxxy Vs. The Board Of Education", it plays before Clara and Toot shoot their potato gun at the end of "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact", then it plays when Xander and Captain Hero are in the bathtub playing with their wind-up ducky in "Alzheimer's That Ends Well". - I'm sorry thats a lot of examples, but anyway I wanted to know if you knew what the track was called and where I might be able to find it, I really love what I've heard of the track, and would love to have a full version. Any help at all would be appreciated. - --Deetfeet 01:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) - - Adding pictures on the celebrity pages. - - Hi. I hope you don't mind me putting pictures of the voice actors on the articles of voice actors. I'm not trying to copyright the pictures, I'm just trying to add them. I hope you understand. Plz get back with me on that. --Andrew S. Huebner 02:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) - - :Doesn't bother me. Add all the pictures you like.Raymondluxuryacht 02:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) - - How to do Actor biography like the character biography - - Hi again, I'd like to learn how to do what you did for the character pages the box thing you do for the Voice actors. plz get back with me on that. --Andrew S. Huebner 06:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) - - :When you bring up this page in the edit window, copy/paste this template. Just paste it into the article and change the specifics to fit the particular person. - - - :Hope this helps!Raymondluxuryacht 07:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack How do you know that Being a Hero isn't in the movie... Have you seen it yet? If so, is it as completely AWESOME as I am hoping? Tom Gatti 07:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : You might be right. I didn't think that it might be a song from the movie.Raymondluxuryacht 08:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) How disappointing.. I thought maybe you caught that screening a few weeks ago... :/ I don't dare correct anything you type, though because I think you know what you're talking about. Neat catch on "I Wonder Why", by the way. Tom Gatti 21:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. I try my best to stay informed of everything that goes on with the show. Unfortunately, I haven't seen the film yet. What I know of it comes from the preview clips that have been posted online and the story info that has popped up in different places. As for "I Wonder Why", I had always wondered what the song that played during that scene was, and when I listened to the samples on Amazon, I realized that was it.Raymondluxuryacht 21:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) You were right, "Being a Hero" is nowhere in the movie. I'm going to do a hardcore marathon to double check the series, but I doubt I'll find it. Tom Gatti 17:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : If it was in the series, it was playing in the background of some scene, but I really doubt it. Given the theme, I personally suspect it was written for the "Little Orphan Hero" episode and then cut for some reason, but this is pure speculation on my part.Raymondluxuryacht 23:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC)